


Never the Easy Way

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris made it rough because he was supposed to, because they'd never done things the easy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Easy Way

Buck's breath scorched across the plane of Chris' back, harsh and hot as a dust devil.

"Chris. Chris, I—"

Chris arched up, his body straining and taut, but Buck pinned him down and held him fast. Still, he kept struggling.

"Shut up, Buck," Chris growled, his eyes squeezed tight. "Just shut up and fuck me."

Groaning, Buck did. Fucked him hard, rode him like a bronc that needed busting, and in turn Chris did his level best not to be broken.

Chris made it rough because he was supposed to, because they'd never done things the easy way. As though that would be cheating, somehow. As though life that wasn't wrung out in blood and tears wasn't a life worth living. That it needed to be paid for with the pound of flesh closest to your heart and a gallon of blood besides.

It made for one helluva wild ride.

When it was over, Chris lay spent and motionless as Buck settled down to lie alongside. Buck was still pressing on him, the whole long length of the man stretched out against his back, but now the weight was sheltering, protective. The strong hands that had gripped him so tightly minutes before were gentle, rubbing soothingly where they had bruised. Lips, a bristly mustache, and a mumble that sounded suspiciously like "love you" brushed lightly across his shoulder blade.

Chris kept his eyes closed and didn't respond. After a few moments, he felt the press of another soft kiss on his skin, then the blanket was drawn up to cover him. Buck rolled away and settled on the other side of the bed.

 _Damn it, Buck. You just had to go and say it, didn't you?_

This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be sex, pure and simple.

Okay, maybe it wasn't pure. Which didn't really matter, since all of a sudden it wasn't simple, either.

A man had physical needs, everyone knew that. Taking care of those needs was one thing. But the thought of giving his heart over to another, only to have it ripped to pieces again.... Shit, he'd rather face down a horde of thieving, murdering outlaws. It would be a kindness.

And this was _Buck_ , for God's sake. Buck, with his "animal magnetism" and roving eye. Not to mention his roving dick.

Chris trusted Buck with his life. But his heart?

It was almost enough to send him running for the hills.

Almost.

Because Buck was also the man Chris knew best. He was fiercely loyal, a true friend even when that friendship had cost him dearly. Theirs was a bond tested by time and adversity—a bond that had held strong, despite everything.

 _"Love you."_

The words burned, seared through his skin like a branding iron and reached right down to the bone.

In truth, Buck had branded Chris a long time ago, loved him before there had ever been anything carnal between them. An indelible mark. It ached now and then, as scars are wont to do, but it was a part of him.

And Chris really didn't want things any different.

Even so, he waited until Buck's breathing deepened into snores before whispering back,

"Love you too."

It was still hard. Maybe it always would be. Lord knows, they never did things the easy way.


End file.
